あなたにおくるあいのうた
by Matsukata Sakura
Summary: Lagu ini sebenarnya adalah sebuah pesan yang sudah lama ingin kusampaikan padamu. /Bad Summary, special for SSFD/


Disclaimer

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

I only own this story

.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Pair : SasuSaku

For SSFD (SasuSaku FanDay)

Inspired by Anata ni Okuru Ai no Uta (by Egoist)

A theme song from Guilty Crown

.

Don't like, Don't read!

Happy Reading!

.

あなたにおくるあいのうた

Anata ni Okuru Ai no Uta

.

[Normal Pov]

Alunan musik terdengar dari dalam ruang musik. Orang-orang yang lewat di depan ruangan tersebut dapat mendengar dentingan piano dengan jelas. Alunan musik yang indah namun terdengar menyayat hati. Dapat terdengar jelas bahwa lagu itu menggambarkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Lagu itu sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga para murid. Belakangan ini ada seorang gadis yang rutin memainkan piano di ruang musik sepulang sekolah.

Tak hanya memainkan piano, ia juga bernyanyi. Suara bening dan lembutnya sangat pas dengan alunan piano yang dimainkannya.

"_Hanasanaide gyutto.. Te wo nigitteite.. Anata to futari tsudzuku to itte.. Tsunaida sono te ha atatakakute.. yasashikatta."_

Gadis beriris _emerald _itu membuka matanya dan mengakhiri permainan pianonya. Ia menunduk menatap tuts-tuts piano tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Gumam gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri. Suaranya terdengar agak bergetar seperti orang menangis.

"Bisa tidak bisa kau harus melakukannya. Jadwal tetapnya sudah jadi dan kau tidak mungkin mengundurkan diri." kata sebuah suara.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Terdengar seseorang berjalan ke arah gadis itu. Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kurenai-sensei?" tanya gadis itu heran.

"Ya. Ini jadwal acaranya, Sakura. Kau akan tampil di penutup acara." jelas Kurenai sambil memberikan selembar kertas.

"_Arigato. _Untunglah aku bukan jadi pembuka acara." ucap Sakura, gadis itu, lega.

"Ini sudah sore, lebih baik kau pulang saja. Besok kau ke sini lagi saat istirahat dan sepulang sekolah." saran Kurenai.

Sakura tersenyum pada _sensei_-nya yang baik hati itu.

"Um! _Jaa, sensei!_" Sakura melambaikan tangan pada Kurenai dan berjalan riang keluar sekolah.

.

.

[Sakura's Pov]

Aku membuka tutup piano dan meletakkan partitur. Aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan-lahan.

Aku menatap partitur lagu di depanku. Lagu ini mengingatkanku akan seseorang. Seseorang yang belum lama ini meninggalkanku. Seseorang yang pernah berjanji untuk bersamaku selamanya, namun akhirnya dia meninggalkanku.

Meskipun sudah sebulan setelah ia meninggalkanku, aku belum bisa menghapusnya dari pikiranku. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Terutama saat aku memainkan lagu itu. Secara kebetulan, Kurenai-_sensei _menyuruhku untuk tampil di acara kelulusan, ia ingin aku memainkan lagu itu dengan piano.

Aku pun menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku tidak mau terus-terusan memikirkannya. Aku meletakkan kedua tanganku di atas tuts-tuts piano. Aku memejamkan mataku dan mulai memainkan lagu itu.

.

.

Di sini lah aku, menatap nanar ke arah pohon sakura di depanku. Sungguh pohon penuh kenangan. Aku ingat betul ini adalah tempat pertemuan pertama kita. Kita bertemu dan berkenalan secara kebetulan.

Waktu itu, kau tiba-tiba menghampiriku yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon itu sambil menunggu kakakku berlatih basket. Nafasmu tersengal-sengal dan kau duduk di sampingku tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

Kejadian itu terus terulang beberapa kali. Setiap hari aku duduk menunggu di situ dan kau kemudian datang dan duduk di sampingku. Lama-lama aku bosan dengan suasana canggung itu. Perlu waktu yang lama bagiku untuk mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyapamu.

Kesan yang pertama kudapatkan darimu adalah kau orang yang dingin dan sangat pendiam. Tapi lama-kelamaan aku mulai terbiasa dengan sikapmu. Kau pun menjadi lebih ramah dan terbuka padaku.

Kita menjadi semakin dekat dan akhirnya awal tahun ajaran lalu, kita sekelas. Lalu pada hari ulang tahunku, kau mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku sangat bahagia.

"_Otanjoubi omedeto, Sakura. Daisuki da. Anata wa watashi no gārufurendo deshō ka?" ucapnya sambil tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapanku. Wajahku terasa memanas mendengar itu._

_Aku mengangguk, lalu tersenyum "Um! Daisuki mou, Sasuke-kun."_

Sejak saat itu, kita menjalani hari-hari bersama. Otak jeniusmu mengusulkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku pikirkan. Kau mengusulkan untuk mengukirkan nama kita di batang pohon sakura tempat pertemuan pertama kita. Sepulang sekolah, kau mengambil _cutter _dan menuliskan nama kita di sana.

Aku ingat kau pernah berkata padaku tulisan di pohon itu seperti cinta kita. Tulisan di batang pohon itu tidak mungkin bisa dihapus, dan kau bilang itu seperti cinta kita.

Namun, beberapa bulan setelahnya ada sebuah kejadian yang membuat hatiku terluka.

.

[Flashback]

"_A-Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke-kun?"_

_Aku mendengar sebuah suara yang tidak asing lagi. Itu adalah suara Karin. Sasuke-kun? Apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan padanya?_

_Aku pun berjalan mendekat. Tak lama kemudian aku melihat Sasuke dan Karin tepat di depan toilet perempuan. Karin sedang terpojok di sebuah sudut dan Sasuke berada tepat di hadapannya._

_Aku nyaris saja berteriak ketika melihat hal tersebut. Untunglah aku cepat-cepat menutup mulutku. Aku segera masuk ke perpustakaan untuk bersembunyi. Aku pergi ke jendela dan mengawasi Sasuke-kun dan nenek sihir berambut merah itu._

_Dewi keberuntungan tampaknya sedang tidak perpihak padaku. Begitu aku melihat keluar dari jendela, yang aku lihat hanyalah Sasuke-kun sedang mencium Karin dan gadis itu memberontak._

_Hatiku mencelos seketika. Aku tak percaya Sasuke-kun berani melakukan hal seperti itu. Jadi sikap anehmu belakangan ini disebabkan oleh itu._

_Aku tidak dapat menahan air mataku. Aku segera berlari keluar dari perpustakaan dan lewat tepat di depan mereka. Sasuke membulatkan matanya ketika melihatku dan tiba-tiba melepaskan ciumannya._

"_S-Sakura!" serumu sambil mencoba mengejarku._

_Aku berlari lebih kencang menuju keluar sekolah. Beruntung, sebuah bis yang biasa aku tumpangi baru saja datang. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam bis tersebut dan kau berhenti mengejarku._

_Karin menyusulmu dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Ia berkata sesuatu padamu dan akhirnya kalian masuk kembali ke dalam sekolah. Aku hanya bisa menatap kepergian kalian dari dalam bis._

[Flashback End]

.

Tanpa kusadari aku meneteskan air mata saat mengingat kejadian itu. Cukup nostalgia.

Ting.. Tong.. Ting.. Tong..

Bel berbunyi. Aku tersentak dan melihat jam tangganku. Ternyata aku sudah menghabiskan waktu 20 menit di sini. Aku berjalan gontai ke kelas.

Semua orang yang aku lewati melihatku seperi orang aneh. Aku sudah biasa diperhatikan begitu oleh murid-murid lain.

Aku berpapasan dengan seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin kutemui. Ya, ia adalah Sasuke. Ia tidak menyapaku seperti dulu. Maklum, semenjak kejadian itu, ia menjauhiku.

Sekali lagi, terasa ada sesuatu yang menusuk hatiku. Aku menggigit bibirku untuk menahan rasa sakitnya.

.

[Flashback]

_Suatu ketika, kau tiba-tiba mengajakku bertemu di sebuah kafe dekat sekolah. Kau bilang kau mau membicarakan hal penting padaku. Aku yang belum tahu apa-apa menurut saja._

_Aku sampai di kafe 10 menit sebelum waktu yang telah dijanjikan. Salah satu pelayan kafe menghampiriku._

"_Konnichiwa, onee-chan. Mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan itu ramah._

"_Tidak. Nanti saja. Aku sedang menunggu teman." tolakku sopan._

"_Oh, tidak apa-apa. Maaf mengganggu." pelayan itu pun pergi setelah membungkukkan badan._

_Aku kembali terdiam dan menunggu. Sudah lewat setengah jam dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Aku tahu ada kemungkinan kau akan telat, pasalnya hari ini kau ada latihan basket di sekolah._

_Aku berusaha untuk sabar menunggumu. Pelayan yang tadi sampai beberapa kali menghampiriku dan menyanyakan apakah aku sudah mau pesan sesuatu. Karena kasihan, akhirnya aku memesan sepotong cheese cake._

_Setengah jam kemudian kau baru tiba. Kau terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa._

"_Hai, Sasuke-kun." sapaku._

"_Hn. Gomen, tadi sempat macet di perempatan dekat sekolah." katamu meminta maaf._

_Aku hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku to-the-point._

"_Sakura.." gumammu._

_Aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung. Tak seperti biasanya kau berbasa-basi. Biasanya kau langsung to-the-point. Aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak._

"_Sasuke-kun~" panggil sebuah suara yang sangat aku kenal._

_Aku melemparkan death-glare pada gadis yang baru saja datang. Gadis itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Karin. Ia langsung menggelayut di lengan Sasuke dan itu membuatku muak. Kalau saja aku bukan sedang berada di tempat umum, aku pasti sudah menamparnya untuk itu._

"_Hei, Sakura. Apa kau tahu? Aku dan Sasuke-kun sudah jadian!"_

_Aku membelalakkan mataku begitu mendengar perkataan Karin. Dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca, aku menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menanyakan kebenaran._

_Namun kau malah mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Karin tadi. Air mata yang tidak sempat kutahan pun terjatuh. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku menangis di depan Sasuke._

_Daridulu aku selalu berusaha bersikap kuat di depan Sasuke. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau aku diam-diam menangis setelah melihatnya dengan gadis lain._

"_Hn. Gomen, Sakura. Sayonara." kata Sasuke sambil pergi dari kafe itu bersama Karin._

_Aku menatap kepergian mereka berdua. Aku tersenyum pahit dengan air mata yang masih mengalir keluar dari mataku. Akhirnya mereka berdua menghilang dari pandanganku._

[Flashback End]

.

"...runo. Haruno.." aku merasa seperti ada yang memanggil namaku.

BRRAKK!

Seseorang menggebrak mejaku dan aku pun langsung tersadar dan sedikit kebingungan. Seketika terdengar gelak tawa dari seisi kelas.

"Apa kau tahu daritadi kau melamun, Haruno?" tanya Kakashi padaku dengan nada tajam.

"_A-Ano.. E-Etto.. _u-um.. I-Iya.. _Go-Gomen.._" jawabku sedikit sedikit gelagapan.

"Hh, ya sudah. Sebagai hukumannya, kau harus merangkum bab 5 dan mengerjakan evaluasi yang ada di situ." perintah Kakashi.

"_Ha'i, sensei._" Aku lebih memilih untuk menuruti apa kata Kakashi-_sensei_.

Aku merutuki diriku karena telah melamun. Aku sudah beberapa kali tertangkap basah oleh Kakashi-_sensei_ ketika sedang melamun. Akibatnya, aku harus menahan malu dan mengerjakan tugas tambahan.

Aku harus berhenti memikirkannya atau tugasku akan semakin menumpuk!

.

.

"Sakura-chan, hari ini lathian terakhir. Kau harus latihan lagi di rumah. _Jaa~ Ganbatte ne~_" pesan Kurenai-_sensei _diakhir sesi latihan.

"_Ha'i. Arigato, sensei. Ganbarimasu!_"

Aku mengemas barang-barangku dan bersiap untuk pulang. Ya, hari ini adalah hari terakhir latihan. Aku sudah harus tampil besok. Meskipun sudah berlatih selama dua bulan, aku masih belum merasa siap.

Besok aku akan memainkan lagu itu di depan lebih dari seratu murid, belum lagi ditambah para guru dan orang tua murid. Dan yang lebih penting dari itu semua, aku akan memainkan lagu itu di depannya.

.

.

Acara kelulusan yang telah ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Aku berjalan lesu menuju auditorium. Hari ini aku hanya datang bersama kakakku, Sasori. Orang tua kami tidak bisa datang karena sedang pergi keluar kota.

"Percayalah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." kata Sasori-nii padaku sesaat sebelum acara dimulai.

Aku mengangguk dan memperhatikan ke panggung. Sesekali aku melirik Sasuke yang duduk tidak jauh dariku. Wajahnya terlihat tenang seperti biasa. Sejujurnya aku merindukan sikap tenangnya. Aku berharap suatu saat nanti dia akan kembali padaku, walaupun aku tahu itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Dia sudah tidak pernah menyapaku lagi. Mungkin dia sudah lupa padaku. Ya, mungkin dia sudah lupa padaku. Aku bukan siapa-siapanya lagi. Aku memang pantas dilupakan.

Aku bahkan menatapnya sepanjang acara. Aku menyadari Karin yang daritadi menatap tajam padaku. Tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya.

"Kita sudah sampai pada bagian penutup. Kita akan menyaksikan penampilan seorang siswi berbakat. Ia akan memainkan lagu yang indah. Kita sambut, inilah dia, Sakura Haruno!" kata Kurenai-_sensei_ yang menjadi MC disambut dengan tepuk tangan meriah.

Aku pun berdiri dari kursiku dan berjalan menuju panggung. Kurenai_-sensei _membantuku untuk naik ke atas panggung.

Aku berjalan ke tengah panggung dan memberikan hormat.

"Aku akan mempersembahkan sebuah lagu untuk kalian semua. Sebenarnya lagu ini seperti sebuah pesan dariku untuk seseorang yang saat ini juga berada di sini bersama kita. Aku harap kalian semua akan menyukainya. _Arigato._" kataku lalu membungkukkan badan lagi.

Aku berjalan ke sebuah gran piano berwarna hitan. Aku duduk dengan hati-hati di kursinya dan mencoba menenangkan diri.

Aku memejamkan mata dan mulai memainkan piano dan bernyanyi.

.

Mou anata kara aisareru koto mo  
hitsuyou to sareru koto mo nai  
soshite watashi ha kou shite hitori bocchi de

_I'm no longer loved by you,__  
__I'm no longer needed by you.__  
__And thus, just like this…I'm alone…_

ano toki anata ha nante itta no?  
todokanai kotoba ha chuu wo mau  
wakatteru noni kyou mo shiteshimau  
kanawanu negai goto wo

_What was it that you said back then?__  
__Those words which didn't reach me now dance in the heavens.__  
__Although I know it very well, I continue__  
__to make a wish that will never come true._

Hanasanaide  
gyutto te wo nigitteite  
anata to futari tsudzuku to itte  
tsunaida sono te ha atatakakute  
yasashikatta

_Don't let go…__  
__hold my hand tight…__  
__say we'll continue being together…__  
__our held hands used to be so warm__  
__and so tender._

mou nido to ha aenai tte koto wo shitteta no?

_Did you know we would never see each other again?_

hanasanaide  
gyutto anata ga suki  
mou ichido datte warattekurenai no  
anata no nukumori ga kiechau mae ni  
dakishimete

_Don't let go…__  
__hold me tightly, I love you…__  
__But you will not smile for me ever again…__  
__so before your warmth disappears,__  
__hold me in your arms._

.

Aku mengakhiri permainan piano-ku dan membuka mataku. Aku menepis air mata yang sempat keluar dengan telapak tanganku.

Penonton masih hening dan tidak ada yang bersuara. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, yang terdengar hanya gemuruh tepuk tangan. Aku pun tersenyum dan membungkuk sekali lagi kemudian turun dari panggung.

Aku melirik ke arah Sasuke saat aku sudah berada di tempat dudukku. Rahangnya terlihat mengeras seperti sedang menahan sesuatu. Mungkin ia cukup peka untuk mengerti pesan yang terkandung dalam lagu itu.

Aku tersenyum tulus kepadanya. Aku tidak peduli jika ia tidak menyadarinya, apa yang selama ini ingin kusampaikan telah kukatakan semua lewat sebuah lagu.

.

.

"You were always like that, making me angry and in the end, making me cry..

But afterwards, you would apologize..

I love you, but you won't smile to me ever again.

I continued to make wished that will never come true.

Thanks for everything. I will remember you even though you won't remember me."

Sakura Haruno.

.

END

.

Author's Note :

Yare-yare.. bingung mau buat fic apa, eh akhirnya jadi buat fic gaje ginian. Haduh...

Feel-nya kerasa gk ya? Sebenernya ide fic ini muncul pas aku dengerin lagu Anata ni Okuru Ai no Uta by Egoist dari anime Guilty Crown. Feel-nya dalem banget T^T

Oh ya, sebelum lupa, Happy SasuSakuFanDay for all S-Savers, ya! Keep up the SasuSaku faith!

Mind to review? Arigato! ^o^


End file.
